Rising Sky: Book 1: The Four of the Sky
by Snowfeather4876
Summary: Born to half-clan parents, four kits have the blood of all four clans within them. They are destined to save the Clans. But for the Clans to be saved, there must be a fifth... Rated T to be safe, but no different to the actual books. First fanfic so please read and review!
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

**WindClan**

**LEADER**

Duststar – pale brown tom

**DEPUTY**

Smokedrift – grey tom with darker patches on his back

**MEDICINE CAT**

Amberleaf – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

**Apprentice** – Finchpaw (pale brown tom with darker speckles)

**WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Hawkflight – dusty brown tom with piercing amber eyes

**Apprentice** – Birdpaw (fluffy grey she-cat)

Crowswoop – dark grey she-cat with black speckles

Goldenspots – golden she-cat with darker spots

Sunstripe – pale ginger tabby tom

**Apprentice** – Lakepaw (pale grey tabby tom)

Shadestep – smoky grey tom

Gorsebranch – Golden she-cat with distinct white paws

**Apprentice **– Cloudpaw (long-furred grey and white she-cat)

Owlstorm – dark brown-and-white tom

Waspstripe – pale grey tom with black stripes

Fleetfoot – grey-and-white she-cat

Beechfall – dark brown tom

**Apprentice** – Bluepaw (blue-grey tom)

Barkclaw – brown tabby tom

Ivyfrost – pure white she-cat

**Apprentice** – Kestrelpaw (reddish-brown tom)

Cloverheart – tortoiseshell she-cat

**QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Thornflower – pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

(mother to Sunstripe's kits: Bramblekit and Ashkit)

Oakleaf – dark brown she-cat with bright green eyes

(expecting Eagletalon's kits)

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Foxpelt – ginger she-cat with a flame-coloured pelt

Stormsky – grey tom with sky-blue eyes

**RiverClan**

**LEADER**

Mothstar – grey-and-white tom

**DEPUTY**

Streamtail – blue-grey she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

Hazelstem – small, pale brown she-cat

**WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Blackcloud – black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Sandear – pale golden tom

**Apprentice **– Vinepaw

Lichenspeckle – grey tabby she-cat with white speckles

**Apprentice** – Emberpaw (ginger she-cat with grey paws)

Creekwhisker – grey-blue tom with a white tail

Jayswoop – reddish-brown she-cat with feathery fur

**Apprentice** – Rowanpaw

Trouttail – grey tom with black spots

Shrewfang – brown tabby tom

**Apprentice** – Applepaw

Firestorm – dark red tom

**Apprentice** – Volepaw

Eagletalon – dark golden tom

Minnowflash – brown tabby tom

Weaselstep – pale brown tom with a white underbelly

**QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Mistflower – pale grey she-cat

(mother to Sandear's kit: Stonekit)

Frogleap – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

(mother to Creekwhisker's kits: Acornkit and Daisykit)

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Driftclaw – white she-cat with long claws

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER**

Lilystar – cream she-cat with brown paws

**DEPUTY**

Gingerfeather – small ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

Dewfrost (dark grey tom with ice-blue eyes)

**Apprentice** – Sedgewind – brown she-cat with spiky fur

**WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Mouseear – light brown tom

**Apprentice** – Magpiepaw (black-and-white she-cat)

Featherflight – silvery she-cat with feathery fur

**Apprentice **– Beepaw (golden tom with darker stripes)

Fawndapple – light brown she-cat with white dapples

Snowwhisker – pure white tom with long whiskers

Lightrain – white tom with dark grey spots

**Apprentice** – Icepaw

Berrytail – ginger she-cat

**Apprentice** – Sparrowpaw (dark brown tom)

Rabbitspring – light brown tom

**Apprentice** – Swallowpaw (grey tom with a white underbelly)

Breezetail – grey tabby tom

Fernstream – grey-blue she-cat with green eyes

Cindertail – black tom with a long tail

**QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Sorrelcloud – ginger-and-white she-cat

(expecting Snowwhisker's kits)

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Badgerpelt – black-and-white striped tom

**ShadowClan**

**LEADER**

Oakstar – yellowish-brown tom

**DEPUTY**

Snakefang – brown tom with black stripes

**Apprentice **– Wildpaw (spiky-furred brown tom)

**MEDICINE CAT**

Tanglefur – black she-cat

**WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Blossomcloud – tortoiseshell she-cat

Mintstem – greyish-white tom

**Apprentice** – Nightpaw (black tom with white paws)

Pinefoot – dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Darkflight – very dark brown she-cat

**Apprentice** – Antpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Thistlepelt – ginger tom with green eyes

**Apprentice** – Spiderpaw (black she-cat with grey paws)

Lightningstripe – jet-black tom with a white stripe running down his back

**Apprentice** – Squirrelpaw (dark ginger tom)

Fogeye – pale grey tom with a blind eye

Lightpoppy – very pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentice** – Greypaw

Lizardtail – brown tom with black stripes

Duskfall – brown-and-ginger tom

Adderjaw – red tom with black stripes and a crooked jaw

**QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Tawnyflower – dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

(mother to Lightningstripe's kits: Raggedkit, Fallowkit and Dovekit)

Honeycloud – golden she-cat with light brown stripes

**ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Willowstream – dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Pricklefur – old tom with spiky black fur


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The silence of the night was suddenly broken by an owl's hoot. As if it had been a warning, a pair of green eyes glinted from under a bush, and a dark brown cat slipped out into the open. She sat down by the river running next to her, looking as though she was waiting for someone. Anxiety glittered in her eyes as she stared around, her body tense. She sniffed the air, then relaxed.

Another cat burst out of the river, before padding over to the first cat, purring in welcome.

"Sorry I'm late; Mistflower's kits started to try and follow me and I had to make them go back to sleep." He meowed to the brown she-cat.

"It doesn't matter, Eagletalon," she replied, licking Eagletalon's shoulder gently. "I have some news for you."

"What is it, Oakleaf?"asked Eagletalon anxiously.

"I'm expecting kits!" the excited response came out of Oakleaf's mouth before she could stop it.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Eagletalon, nudging his mate affectionately. Then his face fell. "But what will your Clan say?" he asked.

"I don't know; I hadn't thought of that," meowed Oakleaf worriedly. "Will they drive us out of our Clans? After all, we are both half-clan already; maybe they won't want us or our kits."

"Well, I know one thing. I will always go with you, even if I have to leave my Clan because of it!" purred Eagletalon. "But I'm still worried for our kits."

"You don't have to worry about that," came a voice from behind the two cats. They both spun around and came face to face with a mottled grey tom; WindClan's deputy, Smokedrift.

"How long have you been here?" hissed Eagletalon.

"Long enough," came the simple answer. "How long has this been going on, Oakleaf?" Oakleaf looked down at her paws.

"Two seasons," she whispered, glancing up at Eagletalon.

Smokedrift looked at her, almost sympathetically. "I have to take you both back to Duststar, I'm afraid," he meowed, looking between the two mates. His gaze softened. "I know how easy it is to take the wrong path."

"I did not take the wrong path!" hissed Oakleaf furiously. "Eagletalon is the only cat I love and you can't do anything about that!"

"I know that, but I still have to take you to Duststar," Smokedrift replied impatiently. He turned round and started walking back into the shadows, glancing over his shoulder and beckoning Oakleaf and Eagletalon with his tail to follow him.

Oakleaf looked at her mate, then slowly got up. Eagletalon copied his mate and padded up next to her.

"Remember, I will always be with you," he murmured, as they vanished from sight.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, and thank you so much to anyone who reviewed; It brightened up my day so much when I saw them (and believe me, my day needed brightening up)!**

**Now to respond to all reviews!**

**Stuffed Watermelon – **Yay, you're my first reviewer! And thanks!

**Hutsune – **Thank you! Personally, I didn't think that it was that good, but maybe I'm just being over-critical!

**The Unheard Song – **Well, here's the update! And I feel sorry for them too, but you'll have to wait and see to find out what happens to them!

**storm-eyes-osprey –** Read on and you'll find out! And thank you for favouriting!

**Blue1272000 – **Yeah, I kind of realised about the area-around-the-cats thing after I posted the chapter! And there will be thoughts and feelings from a character's P.O.V. in all the other chapters, it's just that in the prologue, it's from an observer's P.O.V. so to add a cat's feelings when it wasn't from their P.O.V. would have been a bit weird!

**Also, to any other readers, please, if you could spare the time, can you review? It genuinely gives me full will to write!  
Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Eagletalon paced up and down outside the nursery, glancing anxiously towards the thorn-covered entrance, where he could see nothing except the tortoiseshell pelt of Amberleaf's back. He heard her meow soothingly, "They're due any moment now, so when the pain comes, bite on this stick and push as hard as you can." She was talking to Oakleaf, whose kits had been expected to come three sunrises ago. She was only now, however, starting to kit.

A wail of agony came from inside the nursery, causing Eagletalon to pace faster, a worried look on his face. Then he heard Amberleaf's commanding mew to Finchpaw, her apprentice. "Nip the sac and lick its fur the wrong way," Amberleaf ordered, and Eagletalon knew that the first kit had arrived.

This was Finchpaw's first experience as a medicine cat apprentice to help a queen kit but Eagletalon was certain that, between the two medicine cats, Oakleaf and their kit's would be safe. Another wail arose from inside the nursery; Oakleaf must be giving birth to her second kit.

"Thornflower, can you lick this kit?" Amberleaf asked the other queen in the nursery. Just then came the sound of splintering wood, but before Eagletalon could figure out what it was, Finchpaw's brown head stuck out of the nursery entrance.

"Quick, can you find another stick?" he asked, looking around wildly. Eagletalon snatched up a nearby stick, which he hoped would withstand his mate's biting, and passed it to Finchpaw, who nodded a thanks, then disappeared back into the nursery. As he did so, a yowl split the air and a terrifying thought occurred to him. _What if Oakleaf wasn't alright? What if she was having trouble kitting?_ The thought chilled him to the bone, but he convinced himself that it would be alright.

He waited for what seemed like moons before Finchpaw stuck his head out again.

"You can come in now," he meowed, looking relieved. Eagletalon padded inside, almost pushing Finchpaw out of the way in his haste to reach his mate. He saw her in her nest, looking slightly dishevelled, but with three kits curled up next to her belly.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Oakleaf whispered; looking down at her kits, then back up again at Eagletalon.

"Yes," he replied, looking into her shining green eyes which were filled with love. But then, her face contorted with pain and panic took over Eagletalon's mind again. _Weren't there only supposed to be three kits? Was there another one on its way?_ Clearly, Amberleaf though so, as she hurried back to Oakleaf's side, her whole body concentrating on what she was doing.

Sure enough, another yowl erupted from Oakleaf's mouth as the fourth, and hopefully final, kit slithered out onto the nursery floor.

"Nip the sac and lick its fur the wrong way," hissed Amberleaf, looking more and more worried as she bent her head over Oakleaf. Eagletalon did so, grimacing at the taste of the sac as he did so, and started licking his kit, a flame-red she-cat.

"You might want to lick it the wrong way," came Finchpaw's voice from behind him. Eagletalon looked down and saw, to his dismay, that he had been licking the kit the right way. Hastily, he started licking it in the opposite direction to keep it warm. Soon, he heard regular breathing from the kit and, sighing with relief, placed it at its mother's side. It was then that he noticed Amberleaf's constant flow of words.

"_No, StarClan please, no!_"

**Dun dun dun!  
I know, it was a bit of a short chapter, but they will get longer, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Trust me, it encourages me to update quicker!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**BighornSheepFTW: Thanks for the review, and for the feedback!**

**The Unheard Song: You will find out this chapter...**

**Blue1272000: Do you not like cliff-hangers because you want to know what happens next and can't or do you just not like them in FanFictions? Either way, there won't be that many because I find it quite hard to come up with them, but this just presented itself as a cliffie, so how could I say no? ;-)**

**I found out, you can review your own story!**

**Thank you to all who followed and favourited! It means a lot to me!  
On with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

"What's wrong with her?" cried Eagletalon, bending over his mate too and licking her fur gently and looking into her eyes, which were filled with pain. "Is she alright?"

"The kitting has greatly weakened her," responded Amberleaf, turning to look at him, his own fears reflected in her eyes. "That last kit was nearly too much for her; I honestly don't know whether she will recover." Her eyes glittered sadly, but Eagletalon did not care at that moment.

"You mean, she may not live?" he hissed, glancing down at his mate and kits, then back up at her.

"There is a chance that she may pull through," replied Amberleaf, looking right back at him.

"So why aren't you doing anything to help her?" asked Eagletalon angrily.

"There is only so much I can do. I will do my very best to save her but, in the end, it is up to StarClan." She looked away from him, turning her gaze instead upon Finchpaw. "Can you go and fetch some thyme, and some chamomile too, please?" Finchpaw didn't say a word; he just nodded his head and hurried out of the nursery.

He returned a short while later, carrying a bundle of delicate, narrow leaves and a plant with white flowers, presumably the herbs Amberleaf had requested. He laid them down at the side of Oakleaf's nest, before turning to Amberleaf and asking, "Are these the right ones?"

"Yes, those are the correct ones; well done," answered Amberleaf, then picked up the delicate leaves, the fresh tang of which Eagletalon recognised as thyme, and meowed, "This thyme will calm you down; all you need to do is chew on it," directing her words to Oakleaf, who didn't seem to be in quite as much pain.

Oakleaf obediently bent her head and started chewing on the thyme. She winced at the sharp taste but carried on chewing. Eagletalon watched her swallow the herb down, and then saw her lift her head up again. "And this," carried on Amberleaf, "Will strengthen your heart." She shoved the leaves towards Oakleaf, who got the message and ate the chamomile without complaint.

Eagletalon watched her anxiously for any sign of recovery. She did not look much better, although she seemed somewhat calmer. Amberleaf had been doing the same, and seemed to have come to the same conclusion. She moved away from the queen's nest and beckoned Eagletalon towards her. He got to his paws and padded over to her.

"There is nothing more that I can do," she murmured in a low voice, so that Oakleaf wouldn't hear them. "She may recover, but she may not. I have to warn you that she may not make it until sunrise." Eagletalon started to splutter, but Amberleaf carried on over him. "But I will not give up hope. If the herbs work then, StarClan willing, she will survive."

"And if they are not willing?" Eagletalon asked, his voice hollow.

"Then she will join their ranks and walk among the stars," replied Amberleaf, her amber eyes glowing with sadness in the dusky sunset. Eagletalon looked at his claws, which were tearing up the bare ground with frustration and worry. _If Oakleaf didn't survive... What then? _he thought, miserably.

He looked back up, just in time to see Amberleaf's tortoiseshell tail whisking inside the nursery. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Eagletalon followed her, walking past the cats about to leave on the dusk patrol.

A wave of fury rose up inside him, almost overwhelming him. _How dare they go calmly about their business, not seeming to care whether or not their Clanmate died? Am I the only cat who cares about Oakleaf?_ He knew that Oakleaf had no siblings, as her sister, Heatherkit, had died, and that her mother was dead too. He thought about her ThunderClan father, now an elder in the territory next to theirs, who had no idea that his daughter was dying.

That was one thing that had drawn him towards Oakleaf, he thought, as he padded back inside the thorn covered nursery. The fact that they were both half-clan, had both been shunned by their own clans, and had to win their respect. He looked at Oakleaf, whose breathing was coming in rasps now, and remembered her fiery attitude that had made him fall in love with her. What wouldn't he give to hear her voice perk up one more, calling him a stupid hare-brain?

Eagletalon brought himself sharply back to the present. Remembering their fun times together wouldn't help Oakleaf. Giving her the will to live would. He padded over to her, feeling the rough ground that he was still not used to beneath his paws, and stared into her beautiful green eyes.

"Hold on," he whispered, willing for his mate to respond. "I'm not letting you leave me that easily." Oakleaf's eyes brightened, and her ears twitched, at the sound of his voice.

"Eagletalon," she rasped, her eyes showing the pain she was in. "I love you,"

"Don't leave me," cried Eagletalon desperately.

"I won't; I will always be with you," came the reply.

Eagletalon lay down, putting his head on his paws, so that he could see his beloved mate. He heard the sound of her breathing, coming in slight gasps now, and settled himself down to wait. It would be a long night.

Eagletalon blinked open his eyes, wincing at the light of the bright sun, wishing he could go back to sleep. Then, the reality hit him hard. Oakleaf was in pain! Perhaps now dead! _How long have I been asleep?_ he wondered, his eyes now open wide. Then he saw the sun which had awoken him, just rising up from behind the hilly moors. He had been asleep all night!

He sat up, expecting to see Oakleaf's nest in front of him, and so was puzzled when he saw the nursery exit a tail-length from his nose. He must have turned around in his sleep, away from his mate. He turned around, but all he saw was Oakleaf's empty nest.

Horror struck his heart. Surely, this could only mean one thing; that Oakleaf had died during the night and he had missed her vigil! He gave a last look to his mate's nest, then spun around and padded out of the nursery.

He saw Smokedrift arranging dawn and hunting patrols, and cats were moving around the camp, trying to find the right cats for the patrols. Rage filled Eagletalon again, as he saw that no cat looked even the slightest bit upset when, he thought viciously, they should be grieving a clanmate.

At that moment, a smoky grey tom saw him, and hurried over. _Shadepelt_ thought Eagletalon, as the cat's name sprang to mind. Shadepelt came up to him and meowed brightly to him, "Ah good, you're awake. Amberleaf said that she wants to see you in her den as soon as possible." Hissing mentally at the tom's cheerfulness, Eagletalon nodded awkwardly to him, before walking in the direction of the medicine cat den.

_What does she want to tell me?_ Eagletalon wondered, his paws seeming as heavy as stone. _She probably wants to tell me how sorry she is that she couldn't save Oakleaf_ he thought bitterly. Sighing, he entered the den, a small dip in the ground with a shelf of rock behind it, where herbs were stored, enclosed by thick gorse bushes. It was under these where patients were kept close to the trunk and away from the leaves, which were almost a tail-length off the floor. This meant that patients were sheltered but could still get in and out of their nests easily.

Under one of these gorse bushes, he saw Amberleaf, bending over a patient. Eagletalon padded up to her, dragging his paws along the floor. Amberleaf must have heard him, as she turned round and saw him, amber eyes glinting happily.

"Ah, Eagletalon," she mewed, "You're awake!" _Unnecessary statement _thought Eagletalon grumpily, staring at the medicine cat. What was it with every cat being so cheerful today, when his mate had died? Or had she? Thoughts started tumbling around his head at lightning speed, but before he could make sense of any of them, Amberleaf's voice was sounding in his ears.

"I thought you might want to see this; I have something to show you!" And with that, she disappeared back underneath the gorse bush, with only her tortoiseshell tail sticking out. Curious, Eagletalon followed her, thoughts still whirling around his head. He ducked under the prickly gorse leaves, to see Amberleaf bending over a patient with dark brown fur. Familiar fur.

Amberleaf moved aside, to let him get closer and, for the third time that day, felt emotion overwhelm him. This time, however, it was not anger that took over his thoughts, but pure joy and love. For, lying in the nest was Oakleaf, her dark green eyes sparkling up at him playfully, the same way they had on the first day they had met, as apprentices.

You- you're _alive_?" Eagletalon gasped, happiness squeezing his chest tight and making speaking difficult.

"I did as you told me to," she purred, looking up at him with teasing eyes. "You told me to hang on, and so I did!"

"It was a very narrow escape, though," interjected Amberleaf, turning to face him as well. "At one point, her breathing was very shallow and nearly stopped altogether. Then, she suddenly took a turn for the better and has almost completely recovered," she carried on, turning her gaze back to Oakleaf.

"She will need to remain in my den for a few more sunrises, just to make sure that she is completely fit, and then she will be back on her paws and nursing her kits." Amberleaf looked almost as happy as Eagletalon felt; he could feel her joy and relief radiating off her. He looked back down at Oakleaf's belly, but he saw no kits.

As if Oakleaf had guessed his thoughts, she meowed, "The kits are with Thornflower; it's a bit much for her, but it's only until I get out of this den! And once I'm back on my paws, I want you to help me name them!"

"Of course," replied Eagletalon softly, licking his mate's cheek. "But I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while. "

"I know you won't," Oakleaf purred, laughing. "But you worry about me too much; stupid hare-brain!"


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, I am **_**really**_** sorry for not updating for a while; I went on holiday for 5 days, so yeah. Then Easter came around and, well, you get the idea! So like I said, really sorry about the wait! But, more news, I'm back at school now and my end-of-year exams are in 3 weeks, so I will be spending a lot of time revising! I will still update, but probably not as often! I will try to update at least once a week though! So yeah, please don't forget about this story; I will update as often as I can, promise! **

**And here's chapter 3, coming right up after the review answers!**

**The Unheard Song** – Yeah, I was going to have her die originally, but then I became so attached to her that I couldn't let her go! But I wanted to create a feel to that chapter so that people thought that she was going to die (although I don't know whether it worked or not)! When I was writing it, I didn't know whether to kill her off or not because my story was heading towards her dying, but I brought it round I the end!

**Oh yeah, I need to do something I forgot to do before; the disclaimer! Well anyways, I do not own Warriors or lay any claim to do so; that right belongs solely to Erin Hunter! I do, however, own the plot and characters!**

**Chapter 3**

Hazelkit woke up to the low hum of the busy camp outside his comfy nest, where he was curled up next to his mother, and felt the sunshine filtering through the nursery roof onto his back. He lay there for a while, basking in the warmth, before a bundle of fur cannoned into him. Hissing internally, Hazelkit rolled over, trying to get closer to the big bundle of fur that was his mother. He heard pawsteps and a shadow fell over him.

"Why hasn't he opened his eyes?" came a worried voice that came from the cat standing above him. "Ravenkit, Flamekit and Stormkit opened theirs a sunrise ago."

"I'm sure that he will open them in time," replied the slightly softer voice of his mother, reassuring the first cat. "I took a quarter-moon to open mine, after all!"

A purr came from above Hazelkit, as he shifted in his nest. "Yes, I suppose you're right. But if he takes a quarter-moon, I'm blaming you!" the voice teased gently. "I would stay longer, but I have to go on a hunting patrol now, and if I'm late, I don't think that Shadestep will be too happy, do you?" Lowering his voice so that Hazelkit had to strain his ears to listen, the cat added "I'm not sure whether your entire Clan trust me yet."

This puzzled Hazelkit a bit, as he wondered what the cat could have meant. The shadow moved, away from him and he could hear more pawsteps, now growing fainter as they neared the nursery entrance. Thinking that he would never get back to sleep, Hazelkit started to uncurl himself a little, enjoying the use of his limbs, which were a little stiff from being curled up.

Remembering what the cat had said about the other kits opening their eyes, Hazelkit opened his eyes, wanting to prove himself to his mother, as well as to the rest of the Clan. A warm light shone in his eyes so brightly that he snapped them shut again. It was a while before he could bring himself to try and squint to see his surroundings.

When at last he was used to the light, he found himself in a den with thickly-woven thorns for the walls and the sweet scent of a plant wafting into his nostrils. He struggled to remember the name that he had heard his mother talking about to another cat. Feath? No, heath perhaps? Heather! That was it, heather!

Pleased with himself for remembering this, Hazelkit stretched his forepaws in front of him. He sat up, excitement flooding through his body as he thought about exploring the camp outside this den. He turned round and saw a dark brown cat, whose body was twisted around a little to talk to a pale ginger she-cat. His mother!

She must have heard or felt movement, though, because she turned round and saw Hazelkit looking up into her dark green eyes.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed, starting to lick his fur. "And you've opened your eyes!" Wriggling out of his mother's grasp, he tried to step back to get a better look at her. He promptly fell over the edge of the nest and landed on his back hard. Winded, he struggled back onto his paws to get back into it.

"Mouse-dung!" he hissed, using an expression he had heard other cats use and that seemed to express annoyance. He had clearly got the expression right, for his mother, whose name he knew was Oakleaf, purred, laughter filling her eyes.

"Well, we clearly have an intelligent kit here!" she purred, licking his forehead gently. "What a pity though; you just missed your father."

_So that was who the cat was!_ thought Hazelkit. _Well, that makes sense._ "What did he mean that our Clan didn't trust him yet?" he asked curiously.

"Asking questions already?" teased Oakleaf, her eyes dancing. Well, go and find your siblings and I can tell you all."

Hazelkit was about to protest that he didn't know what his siblings even looked like, when a thundering of paws reached his ears and three kits raced inside the nursery.

"We've seen the camp; it's huge!" A voice cried out.

"But we didn't have much time to look around, though. We only met the elders briefly!" complained another.

"But we saw Eagletalon," interjected a third. "He was about to leave on a hunting patrol!"

_So Eagletalon is the name of our father! _Hazelkit thought excitedly. Then both his face and spirits fell. _But my littermates have already seen him and the camp! And they didn't wait for me!_ Then one of the kits, a black she-cat, spoke, noticing Hazelkit.

"Look, Hazelkit's awake!" she mewed, pointing with her paw towards him. The other kits turned to look at him, then bounded over towards him.

"When did you open your eyes?" demanded a ginger she-kit, looking him up and down.

"Just now," replied Hazelkit proudly, sitting up a little straighter.

"Why did you take longer than us?" asked a silver tabby tom, his bright blue eyes shining with curiosity.

Hazelkit was about to answer that he hadn't wanted to, but before he could say a word, Oakleaf meowed to the other kits, "Stop pestering your brother, Flamekit. And you, Stormkit. I was about to tell you a story."

"A story!" the flame-coloured she-kit, who Hazelkit presumed was Flamekit, exclaimed. "Come on, Ravenkit," she added, turning her head towards the black she-kit who had first noticed Hazelkit, and gestured with her tail for her to come over. Hazelkit joined them to sit in front of his mother, waiting for the story to begin.

"I am going to tell you about your father and about me too," Oakleaf started, sweeping her gaze over all of the kits. "I will start with myself. My mother, Pricklestripe, was a noble WindClan warrior, the fastest at the time, and she was well respected within all the Clans. She was dedicated to WindClan and often said that she would never have kits, as they would distract her from her duties."

"However, all that changed when she met my father, Badgerpelt of ThunderClan."

"What?" cried Hazelkit, shocked. "You mean, you're half-clan?"

"Yes," replied Oakleaf, looking at each of her kits in turn. "Badgerpelt is now an elder in ThunderClan. Back then, he was a fine hunter and, although very grouchy, his heart softened when he met Pricklestripe. They had first met as apprentices at a Gathering, but they didn't talk much to each other."

"But then, how did they end up as mates?" asked Flamekit, who still seemed to be trying to get over the fact that they were part ThunderClan.

"Be patient, I am about to tell you," purred Oakleaf. "Well, it happened at one full moon at a Gathering. Pricklestripe had already been a warrior for several moons, but it was Badgerpelt's first one as a warrior. Pricklestripe told me that, at that Gathering, she didn't focus on what any of the leaders said, apart from when Badgerpelt was announced a warrior. She noticed the way that his black stripes ran down his white back, like the animal he was named after, and the pride she felt for him. It was then that she realised her love for him."

"But he was from another Clan!" exclaimed Stormkit indignantly. "That's against the Warrior Code!" _The Warrior Code _thought Hazelkit, sighing inside. That was another thing he had heard cats talk about, but he had no idea what it was, though Flamekit, Stormkit and Ravenkit seemed to know. Hazelkit supposed that that was another disadvantage of opening his eyes later than them. He would just have to find out what the Warrior Code was from another cat.

Oakleaf continued with the story. "Pricklestripe knew that, but she couldn't help loving him. All her ambitions to become deputy, maybe even leader, vanished as she started meeting with Badgerpelt. Then one day, the medicine cat at the time, Dewstream, announced that she was expecting kits. Everyone wondered who the father was, as she was close to no tom in her Clan. Finally, she confessed that it was Badgerpelt."

"What happened then?" enquired Ravenkit's quiet voice. Hazelkit gave a start; she had been so quiet that he had forgotten that she was there. Hazelkit looked keenly at Oakleaf, wanting to know the answer.

"At first, she was shunned and ignored, but they gradually came to trust her once more. Then she had her kits."

"You?" asked Flamekit. Hazelkit thought that it was a mouse-brained question. If course it was Oakleaf; who else could it be?

"Yes, and my sister too."

"You have a sister? Who?" asked Stormkit, sounding astonished. Oakleaf's face grew sad.

"Not is," she corrected. "Was. Her name was Heatherkit and she was born just after me."

Hazelkit's head reeled at this bit of news. Heatherkit had died? "What happe- I mean, how did she..." he struggled for words, trying to find a way to express himself in the best way.

"She died of Greencough when she was five moons old. It was so sad; she was so excited about becoming an apprentice, but..." Oakleaf trailed off, but Ravenkit seemed to know what she was thinking and finished off the sentence.

"She never became one," she whispered. "How awful." Hazelkit too, felt saddened. _Imagine never becoming an apprentice_ he thought, shuddering at the thought. He would never be able to serve his Clan! But he had another question.

"What's Greencough?" he asked Oakleaf, who still looked upset.

"It's an illness, which is often deadly, unless it is treated with a herb called catmint," she murmured, staring at her paws.

"Wasn't there any for Heatherkit?" questioned Flamekit. Hazelkit saw her looking at Oakleaf, waiting for an answer.

"Yes there was, but it didn't work for Heatherkit," replied Oakleaf, finally looking up, her voice bleak. "I don't think that Badgerpelt ever knew. In fact, I don't think he even knew we existed until, one day, Pricklestripe told him."

"He didn't even know that his mate had had kits?" asked Stormkit, sounding disbelieving. "Didn't she tell him?"

"No, she didn't," answered Oakleaf. "Badgerpelt decided in the end that, although he loved Pricklestripe, his loyalty lay with his Clan. Pricklestripe was heartbroken but, in the end, moved on."

_What about Eagletalon? Oakleaf said she'd tell us about him too _thought Hazelkit. Ravenkit was clearly thinking the same thing, as she asked, "And Eagletalon..." Oakleaf looked confused.

"You said that you'd tell us about Eagletalon," explained Hazelkit.

"Did someone say my name?" came a deep voice which, Hazelkit instinctively knew to be his father's, from the nursery entrance. A dark golden tom padded inside the den and towards Oakleaf, Hazelkit and the other kits. Then, he saw Hazelkit and started purring.

"So, you've finally opened your eyes!" he exclaimed, licking the top of Hazelkit's head. "You took your time!" Hazelkit purred back at him, already loving the teasing note in his father's voice.

"Oakleaf was telling us a story," interjected Flamekit, who, Hazelkit saw, was clearly jealous of the attention that he was getting.

"Well, I'm afraid that the story will have to be finished later," meowed Eagletalon. "It's time for you to all go to sleep."

Secretly, Hazelkit was glad that his father had suggested sleeping; his eyes were finding it hard to stay open. However, a chorus of protest arose from Flamekit and Stormkit.

"It's too early!"

"We'll never fall asleep!"

"Yeah, we're not tired!"

"Come now, kits," Oakleaf meowed, her tail ushering them back towards her. "Your father is right; you need to sleep."

"But we're warriors, and warriors don't go to sleep this early!" Flamekit complained.

"Yes, but even warriors need sleep." Eagletalon's voice was kind, yet firm. "You can carry on listening to the story when the sun rises again."

Hazelkit didn't want to hear any more discussion; instead, he curled up next to Oakleaf's belly, joining Ravenkit who, it seemed, was asleep. His ears blocked out any sound as he settled down to sleep. The last thing he remembered was two furry bundles flopping down next to him, as he slipped into the world of dreams.


	6. Chapter 4

**Great StarClan!**

**I am **_**really**_** sorry that I did not post this earlier; I haven't been on the computer at all in the last week! And yeah, revising sucks! I'm doing about 4 subjects a night and about 5 or 6 hours, so life is **_**very**_** stressful right now! So sorry for the long wait!**

**And now, onto reviews!**

**amberleaf4273 – **Thank you! And I kind of guessed about your name! ;-)

**Hutsune – **It doesn't matter; you reviewed this time which makes me happy! Yay! Glad you liked Oakleaf's story, because I thought people would think that it was a very long a boring chapter, so that's a relief!

**And right now, I would just like to give a massive thank you to whoever has reviewed, followed or favourited this story! It makes revising so much easier! And it makes me update quicker *hint*!**

**On to chapter 4!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their join together beneath the Sandy Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Duststar's voice rang out over the sandy camp. Flamekit watched the cats of WindClan gathering together towards Duststar, who was standing on a ledge so that he was two tail-lengths higher than everyone else.

Flamekit longed to join them; she was always curious about everything, so much more so than her littermates. 'Nosiness', her mother called it. 'Inquisitive', was her father's name for it. Whatever it was, Flamekit always felt an urge to know about everything that was going on. So when Oakleaf had told her and her littermates that they were only ever allowed to watch Clan meetings from the nursery, she had been very irritated.

Her paws itched to race over and have a better look, when Stonekit's hiss from the nursery brought her over to him, still glancing over her shoulder, watching Duststar wait for the last few cats to appear. Flamekit reached Stonekit and asked, "What is it?"

"How am I meant to know, hare-brain!" he hissed back. "But I found a gap in the nursery wall where we can sit, so that we can see better! Then, if anyone sees us, they can't tell us off because we're still inside the nursery!" Stonekit's voice was triumphant.

Flamekit was surprised; it was usually she who had clever ideas. "Alright," she meowed, in a low voice, "But we'd better hurry; Duststar's about to start!" Silently, Flamekit padded over to the nursery wall as quickly as she could, Stonekit right behind her. She saw the gap instantly, and wondered how come no-one had seen it. She crept into the hole and sat down, Stonekit at her side. She was just in time to hear Duststar say "-kit, Ashkit, step forward."

Suddenly, Flamekit knew what was happening. "It's Bramblekit and Ashkit's apprentice ceremony today!" she whispered to Stonekit, who seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"Shhh!" he hissed sharply, straining his ears to hear Duststar. Flamekit turned her head back to the meeting.

"Bramblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Bramblepaw." _I wonder who her mentor will be_ wondered Flamekit thoughtfully. _Maybe Shadestep? He hasn't got an apprentice._ Flamekit shook her head. _No, they wouldn't get on at all; Bramblepaw is too excitable, and Shadestep too harsh. Perhaps-_

"Your mentor will be Owlstorm," carried on Duststar. "I hope that he passes down all he knows to you." He then turned to face Owlstorm, a dark brown-and-white tom, whose amber were glowing with happiness. "You have shown yourself to be courageous and patient, and I trust you will use these skills to calm Bramblepaw down and to make her into a fine warrior."

"I promise, I won't let you down, Duststar," Owlstorm meowed solemnly, padding into the centre to touch noses with his apprentice.

Flamekit observed that Bramblekit was trembling with excitement and that, when it came to touching noses with her mentor, she was so enthusiastic that he bumped her black nose hard against Owlstorm's. The Clan purred with amusement and Flamekit heard a muttered "Sorry," from a highly embarrassed-looking Bramblepaw. She watched as Owlstorm led his new apprentice to the edge of the ring, where Thornflower greeted him with warm purrs, before turning back to Duststar to watch Ashkit, who was sitting very still in the centre, now alone. Were it not for her tail-tip twitching occasionally, Flamekit would not have known that she was nervous.

"Ashkit," announced Duststar, "You too, have reached six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. You have already shown yourself to be responsible and skilled and for this reason, I will mentor you." There were audible gaps at this; it had been a long time since Duststar had taken an apprentice, for he only mentored those with the most potential.

Flamekit saw Ashpaw's amber eyes shining with surprise and apprehension, as she watched Duststar leap down from the Sandy Ledge to touch noses with her. Her tail was twitching so often that it was clear to any cat that she was excited, as she pushed herself up to her full height to touch noses with him.

Flamekit decided to start calling her old den-mates' names. "Bramblepaw, Ashpaw! Bramblepaw, Ashpaw!" she chanted, and she heard Stonekit chanting along with her and saw Thornflower joining into. A heartbeat later, the whole Clan was joining in, calling out the new apprentices' names.

She heard pawsteps coming towards the nursery, so she beckoned Stonekit back inside through the gap and sat down in her nest. She started grooming herself, trying to look as casual as possible, as she wasn't sure whether she was allowed to listen to ceremonies. _Oh well, it doesn't matter_ Flamekit thought, as she flicked her claws irritably, trying to get rid of the dirt trapped there.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stonekit crouched by the entrance, and she wondered why. Moments later, Flamekit scented Oakleaf, Hazelkit and Ravenkit nearby. She too, leapt out of her nest and crouched low on the other side, waiting for them to come in. Hazelkit and Ravenkit strolled in, followed closely by Oakleaf, and Flamekit decided to attack. She leapt towards Hazelkit who tried to dodge but wasn't quick enough. Although he managed to land a soft blow, he was still a little unsteady on his paws, having not used them as much as the other kits and Flamekit managed to knock him over easily.

As she toppled Hazelkit over, Flamekit saw Stonekit on Oakleaf's back, who was purring and pretending to be injured. Shaking her head, Hazelkit leaped forward towards Ravenkit, but she was too fast and twisted away, letting Flamekit rush on past her. Hissing at herself mentally, Flamekit skidded, turned around and rushed at Ravenkit again, this time watching her eyes to see where they were looking.

Ravenkit's amber eyes were focused to Flamekit's left so, as Flamekit advanced on her, she tried to block off that route but once again, Ravenkit had either tried to fool Flamekit by looking that way, or she had swerved away at an amazing speed, her tail whisking over Flamekit's nose, causing her to sneeze. Before she could do anything, Flamekit felt herself being pinned down by Ravenkit, her paws on her shoulder blades. Flamekit struggled, but she couldn't wriggle out of her grasp.

An idea popped into Flamekit's mind and the next moment, she threw herself with all her strength up at Ravenkit. Flamekit saw the surprise in her eyes as Flamekit barrelled into her and knocking the wind out of her. She saw Ravenkit gasp for breath, then struggle to her paws, but Flamekit had no time to enjoy her victory, as she felt a weight on her back pin her down. She struggled to get up, but it was no use; she was well and truly trapped between Hazelkit's small brown paws.

"Hazelstar of WindClan wins!" she heard him yowl. She lifted her head and saw that Stonekit was still struggling beneath Oakleaf's paws, twisting and turning. He finally managed to free himself and Flamekit watched as he barrelled towards Ravenkit. Flamekit groaned internally, knowing what was going to happen. But she was wrong. Ravenkit did not dodge; instead, she leapt up high into the air, then fell clumsily onto Stonekit's tail.

He hissed then tried to spin round. Flamekit saw him fall over his own tail, then a flash of black fur jumped on top of him, a paw on his throat. "So does Ravenfeather, loyal deputy!" she squealed excitedly. Flamekit was feeling very annoyed by now.

"Can you let me up now?" she hissed at Hazelkit. "It's not very comfortable here, you know!"

Hazelkit looked embarrassed, and stepped aside, allowing Flamekit to get up. "Sorry," he muttered, looking at her awkwardly. Flamekit just huffed. But then she thought of something.

"Where were you?" she inquired, wondering where they had been.

"Watching Ashkit- sorry, Ash_paw_'s apprentice ceremony!" replied Ravenkit excitedly.

"But, but..." stuttered Flamekit, feeling very confused. "Duststar said that all cats _old enough to catch their own prey_ should gather! We're not even allowed out of the camp yet!"

"Yes, but because we were with Oakleaf, it didn't really count," replied Hazelkit from behind Flamekit, making her spin around.

"We looked for you, but we couldn't find you," added Ravenkit. "Where were you?" she asked curiously.

Flamekit exchanged a look with Stonekit, whose bright blue eyes clearly said _"Should we tell them?"_ She gave a small, almost imperceptible nod of her head. _After all_ she thought, turning her gaze back to her littermates and mother, _it's not as if we could keep it a secret forever. Some cat or other is bound to see it, and then we will be asked why we didn't tell them about it._

"We found a hole in the nursery wall and watched from there," Flamekit heard Stonekit's mew, directed at Oakleaf.

"Where?" Oakleaf replied, looking around. "We need it to be patched up!"

"It's over here," Flamekit gestured with her tail towards the hole looking out on the camp.

Oakleaf hurried over to where she had pointed. Flamekit followed her, her paws padding on the sandy floor, wondering what Oakleaf would say. Flamekit was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into Oakleaf, who had stopped suddenly. Glancing out of the hole, Flamekit saw a sight that made her freeze in terror. For, at the entrance of the camp stood a large creature, its pelt a dirty ginger in colour. Then, she heard her father's yowl.

"Fox!"

**Okay, chapter 4 is up! Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but the plot wanted it to be this way, apparently! Anyway, please review, because when I don't have many reviews, I'm sad. But when I get more reviews, I'm super happy and will give everyone a piece of prey of their choice!**


End file.
